


Black Grey White Purple

by LilRedFox



Series: Color My World [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Colors, F/F, Gray - Freeform, Grey, Purple, black - Freeform, white - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRedFox/pseuds/LilRedFox
Summary: Black is for the acesGrey for the demis and greysWhite goes to the alliesPurple is to bring together our communityUnedited stream of consciousness. Sorry if you don't understand I'm happy to answer any questions.





	Black Grey White Purple

I must admit when I first saw you I had no idea what you stood for. If I did I may have cried or maybe I wouldn't have reacted at all. You gave me pride along with something even better. Hope. Hope that I wasn't alone anymore. Someone out there would love me for me, would understand me.

The relief I felt once I knew what you represented can't be described with words. I'm not even sure a thousand paintings could describe it. Because back then and even now, there was hardly any representation. This made middle school and now high school and, soon, college tough. I lied through my teeth and still for fear of being criticized.  Feeling their way was normal and feeling my way is abnormal. Nothing could describe the fear I felt went my love brought up sex and had us talk about it. Luckily, you had been by my side for two years and I pushed through and we made it. I love them. 

I'm still working on somethings and with you and all those whom you represent I'll make it. I know I'm not broken though I'll need regular reassurances. 

I'm asexual and I'm proud. Well I'm still working on that too. I'll get there someday.


End file.
